GURISU
by Lotus.Under.Thorns
Summary: The Naruto Version of Grease! Hinata thought that she would never see Naruto again, little does she know that in her new skool there's more than just your regular student body... R&R rated for later events!
1. Summer Lovin'

_A/N: _I was watching "You're The One That I Want" the other night (you know, the new show about Grease on Broadway?) and began thinking about a _Naruto _version of the movie. And here's what I've come up with. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or any of the Grease characters. If I _did, _I'd be a millionaire and my works would be published. ; )

NOTICE: This is based on the movie, not play.

00000000000

The sun was setting on the Konohan border and on two teens running along the cool sand. A blue eyed blonde laughed mischievously as he reached out for the girl he had met only a month ago. She protested playfully as he caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his slender body.

They had spent a majority of the season together and it was now coming to a close. Neither one could deny it any longer.

Naruto slowly pulled Hinata closer. She was delicate and had to be handled with such a touch. Her light eyes welled up with tears as she gazed upon his blues.

"My family is leaving tomorrow, I-I may never see you again." She whispered.

"Don't say that!" Up until now he had desperately tried to push that out of his mind.

"But it's _true._" Hinata buried her face in his shirt and whimpered. "I've had the best summer of my life... and-and now I have to _go._"

Naruto took her hands and interlocked their fingers. She watched him close his eyes and bend down to kiss her. Her lips parted nervously and her heart raced, but her mind stopped the joining. She turned her head.

"N-Naruto, p-please don't ruin this."

He opened his eyes. "Huh? Hinata this won't ruin anything..." Before she could even think to disapprove, their lips met. The warmth of the contact was surprising. Hinata secretly wished for more but pulled away shyly. She acknowledged they couldn't carry out a relationship under the circumstances and part of her still questioned whether or not she deserved one.

As much as she wanted Naruto, it was the end of 'them' and the return of 'me'. The summer was unbelievable and she had felt something she never had before. And by the way Naruto had caressed her lips, she was sure he had too.

The sun began to sink below the horizon and the purple sky closed in around the two. A cool breeze skimmed Hinatas long black hair and sifted through the sand beneath their feet. Was this really the end? Or was it the start of something greater?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_  
I solve my problems and I see the light  
We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
We start believing now that we can be what we are _

Grease is the word  
They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We start to find right now we got to be what we feel

Grease is the word - is the word that they heard  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling

_We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are  
_

_Grease is the word - is the word that they heard  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
_

_This is a life of illusion  
Wrapped up in trouble  
Laced with confusion  
What are we doing? _

We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are

Grease is the word - is the word that they heard  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling

_Grease is the word - is the word that they heard  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling  
_

_Grease is the word... is the word... is the word..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A/N: _Just a sneak peek! And yes, Hinata has long hair. Why? Because I think she looks better that way. What do you think so far? Plz R&R! It makes me that more motivated to post!


	2. The Rest of the Pack

_A/N: _Phew! Here it is, and much longer than last time! Thanks for the reviews you guys .

Onto the next chapter!

000000000000

The first day of school: Dreaded by most, and considered the end to all things free. Except for those in the company of good friends.

The walk to the entrance was bustling with students returning to Rydell High School. Among those passing by was a group of roguish teens anxious for another year of reeking havoc.

"Watch it..!" A stocky boy grabbed a brown bag from the tallest of the three. "Kankuro you're supposed to bury this not eat it!"

The youngest snickered foolishly only to be pushed into the bushes by Kankuro, "You'd know a whole lot about food, wouldn't you Choji?" He taunted back, "It's a home_made _lunch."

He smirked with dignity as though it made a world of difference. Konohamaru popped back up to rejoin the gang and take the bag. He looked it over. "Doesn't look special! Your old lady drags her butt outta bed for _you_?!"

Kankuro snatched it back and prodded it with his finger. "I get one every year on the first day, whatd'you expect?"

"Big deal."

"_Yeahhh..._" Konohamaru whined in agreement with Choji.

"Ahh. Both of you give it a... hey Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?"

"Hey over here Sasuke!" Choji waved his arm and headed towards where Sasuke was leaning on the edge of the building smoking enticingly in front of the "This is a _DARE _zone" sign. He took the cigarette from his pale lips and raised his head toward the calls.

They joined him by the wall and exchanged rough greetings. "Where were you all summer?" Konohamaru looked up at him with admiration.

"What are you...? My _okaasan_?" Sasuke let a cloud of smoke drift onto the kid's face causing him to cough slightly.

"Just _asking!_" He wheezed as Sasuke blew more smoke his way.

"I was working." He added an after thought and took another puff, "...Which is more than any of you could say."

"Hah! _Working?_" Kankuro looked at him with disbelief.

He gave a single nod.

"_Nice way to spend your summer._" Sasuke glared at the sarcastic remark. He took tossed the cigarette on the ground. "_Bite me. _Don't expect rides when I get myself a car."

The three were silent and thought this over. From the way the Uchiha was looking at all of them, he seemed serious.

"Doooo any of you wanna know what _I _did?!" The silence was broken by Konohamaru.

"NO." The three others snapped in unison. "Each year it's the same crap from your mouth. Get yourself a babe and then we'll hear..."

"Right on time Naruto." Choji interrupted Kankuro to greet the last member of the T-Birds.

Naruto strutted over and received a few friendly hits to his arm as he passed through the group.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"So Naruto, any new sights this year?" Konohamaru bounded over excitedly.

Sasuke answered for Naruto. "Same as last year, same girls everyone's fooling around with."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It's been a while. What have you been up to Sasuke?"

Kankuro nudged Naruto in the rib cage. "He's been wor...oof!" From the innocent look on Sasuke's face you never would have caught the swift kick Kankuro was dealt. But the vexatious, sharp gleam in his dark eyes gave away his disguise.

"_WORKING? _Haha" He watched Sasuke flick his lighter on and off with aggravation and stopped. "_I _was at the beach."

"_Yeah? _Nice. But I gotta say it's hard going there with all the chicks hanging around you."

"Huh? Hahaha! Kankuro the only thing that hangs around _you _are _flies!_"

"You wanna mess Kono?!" Kankuro held up his fist threateningly.

"How was it at the beach?"

"Crazy." Naruto leaned back against the wall and lifted his head. "I met this one girl. She was kinda fun."

"You mean... _ack_... she put out? _Hah._" Kankuro got hold of Konohamaru and pushed him to the ground.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his look of triumph. "Is that _all _you think about Kankuro?"

His head bobbed coolly as he laughed, "Can't help it. Look at me! There's not a chick out there that doesn't want some of this."

"Ahh! You're _sick_."

"You're just as disgusting Naruto." The bell rang and Sasuke motioned for them to get inside. Narutos nose wrinkled and he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's back.

"C'mon Suna!" He grabbed Kankuro's lunch bag and tossed it onto the steps of the school.

"Hey!" Kankuro grabbed the blonde and trapped him in a headlock until they reached the doors.

000000000000

"Sakura, um h-how do I look? I'm really nervous." Hinata cautiously walked up to the building. The first day at a new school was always intimidating and she wasn't sure of how to dress.

Sakura paused to look over her conservative outfit and shrugged, "You look _fine, _relax. I look pretty good myself..." Sakura smoothed the sides of her tight skirt and stared down at her matching pink heels.

"So this is Rydell High?"

Sakura and Hinata reached the doors, "Yep. You're gonna love it!" She held the door open and gestured her in.

What else could she do but take Sakuras word for it?

000000000000

The bell finished its ear splitting ring as a car pulled into the parking lot. A tall blonde with her hair pulled up in spikes. She took one look at the brick building and sighed.

"Here we are... Again."

"Don't get so excited Temari. Geez!" Moegi giggled.

"But this time we're _seniors, _thank you very much! We have a _right _to be excited." Ino slammed the car door and pulled on her pink jacket.

"And we're gonna _rule _the school..and all the low-lifes in it. Haha."

"Hehe!" Moegi hopped and twirled around in circles. Temari and Ino went quiet, "Moegi that is _so _adolescent."

"We _are _adolescents Ino."

Temari bopped her on her head with a black purse, "We don't have to flaunt it! C'mon. Let's get inside you two."

The three strutted out of the parking lot with matching jackets embroidered with the words "_Pink Ladies_".

000000000000

"Shizune! Where are those schedules for this year?!" Tsunade stormed around the attendance office after her assistant.

"Oh! Here they are..." She held out a crumpled stack of papers. Tsunade took them with caution and frowned when she realized what they _really _were.

"Shizune... these are the ones that went missing _last _year. Maybe _next _year you'll find the ones for this year. Ugh, will someone _please _get me some sake for this migraine?"

"Yes Tsunade."

The teachers began to file into the office to sign in. Kakashi checked over his list of students and leaned against the counter. He sighed, "I have the Uchiha again." Anko sipped a cup of coffee and signed her name on a sheet, "Does he ever learn _anything?_"

"It's not the learning," Kakashi signed the chart and muttered underneath his breath, "He's a genius with no drive."

"Ah I see. I'll take it you're ready for another year with the gang Hatake?"

"As ready as I can be Anko." He gathered his things and held the door open for Hinata when he left.

"First day of school and my healing elixir is already missing!" A medic-nin grumpily pushed past the newcomer to fill out a form. Anko smiled and poured herself more coffee, "How many more days 'til Christmas break?"

"Eighty-six." Hinata joined her at the front desk.

Anko looked taken back and almost choked, "Eighty-six?! Well that just ruined my day." She left her mug on the desk and headed towards her own room.

"Never mind Shizune! I have the... Shouldn't you be in class?" Tsunade reappeared with a large box.

Hinata bit her lip and fidgeted, "Um... well that's just it. I-I'm not to sure wh-where to go. It's my first day..."

Tsunade watched her play with her books nervously and smiled, "Oh well in that case, welcome to Rydell. Here, you'll have to fill out some... great, one minute. _SHIZUNE!_"

"_Coming!_" Hinata stepped back to watch the crazy morning traffic. A dark haired woman popped into the room with various colored sheets and a glass. "Here you go. Oh and here's the sake you called for."

_Sake? _The new student glanced warily at the glass handed to the principal and took the sheets. _Rydell sure isn't what I thought it would be. It's so different than my last school. How am I ever going to fit in? _

000000000000

Soon the excited halls were cleared once again as students bustled past one another to get to their first class.

"Damnit." The T-Birds were gathered around Kankuro's locker. They were the only ones left in the hall.

"Hn?" Choji took a handful of chips from a bag and munched happily, "Can't read your schedule again?"

"_No._" Kankuro shoved his schedule into his pocket and slammed his metal locker shut. "Every teacher I got flunked me _at least _once."

Konohamaru grinned toothily. "Looks like another year with _Tsunadeee._" Kankuro snorted, "That's what _you _think. This year she's gonna wish she never pulled me into that hell hole of an office."

"Why's that?" Choji swallowed.

Kankuro closed one eye and pointed at himself proudly, "I'm not gonna take any of her crap. I don't take any crap from nobody so why should she be treated any different?"

Naruto grinned and nudged Sasuke who grumbled with annoyance. The five guys went down the hall where they ran into none other than...

"_Tsunade-sama._"

She nodded sternly, "Kankuro-kun, boys."

They looked in all different directions but hers. "What are you doing in the halls?"

Kankuro tried putting on a blameless look but her brown eyes saw through it. "You mean procrastinating."

"Looks that way ma'am."

"... Why are you all just standing here?"

"Because we're... umm."

"I'm _waiting._"

Kankuro shrugged helplessly. "Maybe a trip to the detention room would jog your memory."

"Uh yeahh I..."

"Hn?" Tsunade craned her neck. "I think you meant _yess._"

"Sure. Yeah I gue" She cleared her throat impatiently, "_YES!_"

Kankuro gave her a look of pure confusion, "Wha?" Tsunade rubbed her temples and pointed her finger down the hallway, "Get to class...all of you!" Sasuke leered and strutted along the tiled floor followed by the rest of the boys.

"I'll see you around!" Kankuro saluted her and turned on his heel.

When they were all out of ear shot Tsunade let out an aggravated groan. She was thankful she only had one more year of dealing with those five. Any longer and she'd no doubt take early retirement.

000000

"Way to not take any crap Kankuro." Choji tossed the empty bag into a trashcan.

"I'll say!" Konohamaru ran ahead of them and stood at the top of the stairwell to reenact the scene, "Tsunade-sama uhhh...yeah... uh... uhh... yes! Hahaha you were so pathetic!"

In a flash Konohamaru was slammed against the metal lockers. Kankuro pressed him into the hard combination. The young boy winced, widening the smile on Kankuro's face.

"Who's pathetic _now_?" The stared at one another with stone-like expressions. Naruto growled angrily, "Lay off Kankuro you know he didn't mean anything by it!"

"HAH! That's what you _always _think Naruto, but I _did _mean something by it... Kankuro's just a wuss!"

"_What?! _You munchkin!" He brought a fist back ready to meet his jaw.

Konohamaru shut his eyes tightly and prepared for impact. Sasuke caught the fist just in time. All the boys looked at him with surprise and waited for an explanation.

Sasuke cracked his neck, "We're wasting time..." This didn't seem to satisfy his group so from his pocket he took out a wrapped packet and looked at them all impatiently. "We haven't greeted Sai yet."

This received the reaction he was looking for.

"Sai this year? I was wondering when he'd get it."

"What's in the paper Sasuke?"

"Get to class and see."

Their traditional pranks weren't serious, just enough to get to the victim. Last year Sakura was the victim when the T-Birds decided on filling her purse with mutilated insects. She still hadn't figured out who it was.

"That's more like the Sasuke _I _know!"

"Since when have _you _known Sasuke, Konohamaru? I thought you knew _me!_"

The spirited bunch walked to their class with high hopes.

000000000000

Tsunade was back in her office with a second helping of sake. Shizune knocked timidly before entering.

"It's that time again!" She gave her a wide and hopeful smile.

Tsunade put her head in her hands; "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your cycle to yourself Shizune."

Her frown disappeared. "I _meant _for you to address the students." Tsunade didn't look up.

"The _announcements _Tsunade-san."

Finally the principal comprehended what her assistant was saying. She bolted upright and searched through a huge pile of papers and candy wrappers.

"Right! I can't believe I almost forgot! Even though I doubt any of these brats would _care... _they'd probably be relieved. But we can't give them the pleasure of getting their way, now can we? If I could _just _find that micro- ah! _Here it is._"

The microphone was pulled from a wastebasket piled high with manila folders. Shizune hoped they weren't student records. The entire staff knew their principal wasn't the most organized.

"What are you staring at? I'm ready." Tsunade combed through her hair. "Oh." Shizune took a seat in front of a florescent orange poster that read: SCHOOL SWEET SCHOOL. She had always wondered who made it and why Tsunade kept it up; maybe to remind any druggies brought into the office where they were?

Before she could think about it any further, Tsunade flicked on the switch to the intercom. Instinctively Shizune took out a triangle from the bottom drawer and rang it.

"**Stop!"** She cried out in alarm.

"**What's wrong?" **

"**What is _that?_"** Tsunade pointed to the metal shape.

Her assistant looked it over; **"Well for the new year I thought we'd try something different."**

000000

The guys huddled around the package. Sasuke made the suspense painful as he opened the paper slowly, revealing...

A single red marker.

Disappointment was clearly visible on everyones face... all but Sasukes of course. They murmured about how simple the item was and how their leader wasn't the type to go with a cliche trick. Sasuke got up and snuck over to where Sai was talking intently with another student.

Still coming clear over the speakers of the school Tsunade continued to argue. **"I don't _care _if it represents a fresh start! Where's those chimes?!" **

"**_Sigh. _I'll go get them..." **

There was a long pause before the announcements officially began with the metal chimes.

"**Good. All right, welcome back to Rydell High students. No doubt this year will be the best one yet..." **

Sai reached into his bag at the edge of the desk and let out a surprised gasp. Red streaks nearly defaced the entire picture book he carried around constantly. Clutching it tightly to his chest he ran out of the classroom followed by a chain of laughs and taunting.

"Sai? Where do you think _you're _headed? SAI!" Kakashi raised his bored voice but made no effort to go after his student. Instead he leaned back in his chair and muttered something about a class full of mindless attention seeking gits.

"**And to kick off the new school year we'll be having our first pep rally on Saturday. As usual proper dress _is _expected..."**

000000

"Dang I guess we'll just hafta stay outta sight, hey Hinata?" Sakura filed her nails and pouted.

"**Finally, later this year our school is going to be featured on Nation Talent as a representative of Konohagakure schools." **

The entire class burst into fervent chatter about the dance competition. Hinata felt as she had all day, clueless and hopelessly lost.

She went through the rest of the school day shadowing Sakura. The strange pink haired girl was somewhat more vivacious than Hinata was used to, but so far she was the only one she knew at Rydell.

-BING-

The lunch bell didn't ring fast enough.

"Let's go Hinata! I wanna introduce you to the rest of the girls!"

000000000000

_A/N: _How's the story in comparison to the movie so far? I tried to put a few of my own ideas into it. I hope the characters are good.

I've decided to answer your reviews for this story!

**loly101:** as always loly, thank you for your help! It would have been a lot more confusing without your character insight XP

**nmcrazy: **i luv the movie too! I hope the story does it justice... thanks for reviewing it!

And of course thank you to my beta! I'm still waiting for your story hehe +


	3. And She Is?

_A/N: _Somehow I actually got the next installment out. Hm. I have no idea how that happened!

Oh and in an exciting conclusion to the show: GREASE: You're The One That I Want, the two people I wanted to win did! Max Crumm (the gawky "Danny" finalist) and Laura Osnes (the brunette) got the parts. Onward into fiction!

000000000000

Temari and Ino stepped out of the lunch line and elbowed past people to claim their table that was positioned in just the perfect amount of shade.

"Do you have Hatake this semester Temari?"

"Nah. Why?"

Ino batted her eyelashes. "Well _I _do. And I have to admit... out of a lot of the teachers here he's one of the few I wouldn't mind staying after school for! _If _you know what I mean..."

Temari shook her head, "What about Asuma?"

Her friend set down her soda and put on a thoughtful look, "Him too of course."

"Hey girls what's up?!" Moegi bounced over and took a spot near Temari. "Ino was just flaunting her staff report."

"Ahh again? How's it look this year?"

"Not too bad."

Moegi grabbed her straw and pounded it on the table, struggling to free it from the paper wrapping. "You know who else looks pretty good this year?" She rocked back and forth.

"Who?!" Ino eagerly leaned in.

Happy she got the others attention for once, Moegi took her time in telling them. "_Uzumaki. _Have you seen him Temari?"

"_Tch. _Not yet." Temari spat.

Ino piped up trying not to come across as suspicious, "Speaking of the boys... how're your brothers lookin'?" Temari nearly choked from laughing.

"You've _got _to be joking!"

Before she could reply Sakura came over with a dark haired and fair skinned girl. "Hi Sakura..." Ino directed her towards the table.

"Hi! This is Hinata, she's new so she's gonna sit with us, okay? That's Temari, Moegi, and Ino."

"Hello." Hinata blushed bashfully. Temari gave her a weak smile. "How do you like it here so far?" Moegi asked.

"Well it's really different than my last..."

"Hello girlsss!" From across the yard came a peppy greeting.

They turned around and saw Sai running towards them. Temari muttered, "Oh look if it's not _Sai. _The emotionally challenged cross dresser of Rydell Hi- _hi Sai._"

He smiled enthusiastically, "I love the first day of school don't you?!"

"It's the biggest _thrill_ of the year." Temari returned a fake smile.

"I've just been announced as a nominee for vice-president. I have to admit I saw it coming but isn't it something?"

"Mhm. Really something alright. Well, we wish you the best of luck... don't we?"

"Huh? Oh of course!" Moegi gave him a peace sign and stuck her tongue out.

"Sure we are Sai! I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Thanks!" He finally caught sight of the new girl. "Huh? I apologize for not introducing myself to you're friend!" Sai shoved Sakura out of the way and sat next to Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Sai you must be new. Welcome to Rydell! I hope you're going to cheerleader tryouts. We'll have _tons _of fun and become life long friends!"

"Hey Temari..." Sakura whispered. "What do you think of Hinata? Do you think we could let her in the _Pink Ladies_?"

Temari watched Hinata turn red as Sai continued to talk on and on. _Looks like someone's been reading too many self help books again. _"_Nah. _ She looks too pure to be pink."

The others nodded in agreement.

000000000000

"Hey Sasuke want some edamame?"

Sasuke's black eyes glared at the "lethal" soybeans and at Choji. He chose to ignore the offer rather than waste his breath being polite. Afterall, those _were _his least favorite food and he was too busy basking in the last of the summer sun and the radiating heat coming from the metal bleachers.

"Aren't those healthy?"

Choji looked at Kankuro suspiciously. "So... what's your point?"

He held his hands up innocently, "Nothing."

"Haha. Hey Sasuke look..." Naruto pointed across the field to where sports practice was taking place.

Sasuke smirked and pulled himself up. "It's just a group of _boke _on parade Naruto!" At that moment one of the jocks stepped in a helmet lying on the ground.

"Way to put your foot down jock strap!" Kankuro called out. The team's waterboy ran over to assist but with no luck as the football player continued to jump around.

"Yeah! Try hopscotch you wussy!" Konohamaru laughed hysterically.

"What a wonton." Choji tore open a bag of chips and munched away. When the athlete finally got the helmet off his foot (with the help of the coach) the group lost all interest. But cheap entertainment was easy to come by if one looked hard enough.

"What now?" Kankuro sighed boredly.

"Hmm. I know!" Konohamaru gave him a toothy grin and sniggered. "The girls over there have on skirts... I'm gonna go look"

"Oh no you're not!" Kankuro grabbed his arm before he ran off to the other side of the benches.

"Wha-? Hey let go!"

"Yeah, why not Kankuro? That's something I'd expect _you _to do." Choji remarked honestly. Kankuro was taken back. "So I can't respect girl's privacy, is that it?"

"..."

"No."

"Prolli not." The group shook their heads simultaneously. "You're buying your time, that's all."

"It's not that you _can't, _it's that you _don't. _Now both of you sit your asses down. You're starting to piss me off." Sasuke closed his eyes lazily.

Kankuro and Konohamaru sat down but carried on pushing one another brotherly.

Naruto looked over at the school, a warm wind taking hold of his lose jacket, bringing back memories of the same wind that had once combed its invisible fingers through Hinata's long, black hair...

"Hey, Uzumaki! I'm _talking _to you." Kankuro's agitated voice ended the fond memory.

"What?"

"Damn, you're out of it." He looked in the direction Naruto had been only moments earlier. "What was it? A girl?!" He asked hopeful, his eyes searching the ground below.

"Yeah." Naruto said quietly, thinking no one else could hear him. By now the attention of the entire group (with the exception of Sasuke) was on him.

"Oh ho-ho!" Choji snorted.

"'Kay I wanna hear _this._" Kankuro climbed up to the bleacher Naruto was at and threw his arm over his shoulder. He wriggled free, blushing slightly. "Nah, it was nothing!"

"Sure, right, _nothing._" Sasuke muttered under his breath, eyes still closed.

"You said it yourself that she..!"

Naruto smacked the back of Kankuro's head, "_You _said that, not me!"

"Naruto, get on with it already." Sasuke (eyes _still _closed) figured the only way to stop the annoying whining was to spill the story.

"_Fine._.."

000000000000

Back at the girl's lunch table:

"Alright we get it Ino!" Sakura shouted across the table.

"Huh? What's _that _supposed to mean?!" Who knew her detailed account of her summer could cause such an impression. Hinata didn't know _what _to make of the stories...

Temari looked through her purse for her blood red lipstick.

"That's okay Ino. There's nothing wrong with having such a..._colorful _rep amongst guys..."

"_Excuse me?!_ You're all just jealous that I'm in the heart of nearly _every _guy in Konoha!"

"...Yeah, when you're not in their _bed._" Sakura smirked further angering Ino.

"Okay, okay! What are you, _Pink Ladies _or middle-aged housewives?" Temari closed her purse back up and looked around the table in an attempt to change the subject. "Hinata, what did you do over the summer?"

"Oh... um. I-I spent most of my time at the beach..."

"The _beach?_" Ino sneered. "Isn't that only for _pretty girls _who're looking for guys?" Sakura kicked Ino angrily.

Hinata brushed it off with a soft blush. "I..._did _meet a boy."

The four other girls paused to exchange glances. "TELL!" Moegi shrieked excitedly. Ino shot her a silencing glare.

"Wait... you're tellin' _me _you hauled your can all the way to the beach just for some _guy?_" The thought sickened Temari. How could a girl be so devoted to a boy that probably hardly knew she existed?

"Well," Hinata thought a while. "He was kinda... sweet."

"Hah! There ain't no such thing... I bet he _hardly _acknowledged you." She added as an after thought.

Hinata wanted to tell Temari how wrong she was, but she remained silent. Naruto _wasn't _like that. He wasn't just your everyday teenage boy, he was different.

000000000000

"Damn Naruto! Just spill already!" When it came to women, Kankuro's patience was as short as his temper.

"Nahh… you don't wanna hear all the horny details…"

"_WHAT?_" He was shocked. "Since _when?_"

"Since you decided to respect girl's privacy," Choji coughed. Kankuro spun around holding out a threatening fist. "You're words, not _mine!_" He whimpered under the teen's cold eyes.

"Hahaha, right I'll tell you…" Naruto jumped down to Sasuke's bleacher, whose eyes flashed open in surprise and the loud rattling of metal. "_Great. _Here we go." He said sarcastically as he took out a cigarette.

000000000000

Temari's discouraging words didn't stop the other girls from pestering about such a boy.

"What did he look like?"

"Was he really _that _fantastic?"

Hinata blushed at all the attention she was getting. "I thought so."

Sakura nudged her, "Are you gonna tell us or not? We don't have anything better to talk about…" She glanced at Ino who just sniffed. "Start at when you first met him!"

0000

"Ah, _I _don't wanna hear some girly 'summer love' story!" Konohamaru wrinkled his nose in protest. Naruto shoved him over and began his story in a mocking tone.

" 'Summer lovin', had me a _blast_…"

0000

"Summer lovin' happened so fast…" Temari rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

0000

Naruto nudged Sasuke causing him to nearly drop his cigarette. "I met a girl… _crazy for me…_"

Sasuke ignored him, half of what he was about to say was going to be bull shit and he knew it.

0000

"…Met a boy, cute as can be." Hinata smiled quietly catching Ino's disbelieving glare. "Summer days, driftin' away to, uh…oh the summer nights...!"

0000

And amazingly! Across the school property Naruto was still giving his own account of the summer.

"Did you get very far?" Choji asked with intrigue.

0000

"Like, does he have a car?"

_Typical Ino. _But Sakura just nodded in agreement, "Mhm? But how did you _meet _him?"

0000

"She swam by me, she got a crap…"

_Hn. Right. _Sasuke let the other members of the group hang on every word of the story while he did something constructive (yeah, um smoking isn't _exactly _constructive but whatever).

0000

"He went by me and got my suit damp."

"You mean wet?" Moegi wiped ice cream from her mouth.

0000

"I saved her life!" The others exchanged skeptical looks. Naruto tried to convince them, "…She nearly drowned…" He reasoned.

0000

"He showed off, splashin' around"

0000

"Summer sun something's begun but uh, oh the summer nights."

0000

Now a large group of girls was crowded around the _Pink Ladies' _lunch table. "Was it love at first sight?"

0000

"Did she put up a fight?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Naruto paid him no mind, distracted with the increasing amount of attention he was getting and continued without hesitation, "Took her bowling, in the arcade…"

0000

"We went strolling, drank lemonade…"

0000

"We made out, under the dock!" Kankuro smirked as things became increasingly interesting.

0000

"We stayed out, 'til ten o'clock."

0000

"Summer fling don't mean a thing but uh, oh the summer nights."

"Tell me more…"

"Tell me more!" Konohamaru repeated Kankuro. "But you don't gotta brag…" Choji added, still eating.

0000

"Tell me more, tell me more…" Moegi egged Hinata on.

Temari rolled her eyes, "'Cause he sounds like a drag."

"He got friendly, holding my hand."

0000

"She got friendly, down in the sa-and…"

0000

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen."

0000

"Well she was good, you know what I mean!" He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Summer heat..."

0000

"...Boy and girl meet. Oh the summer nights." Girls at other tables whispered amongst themselves.

"How much dough did he spend?"

0000

"Could she get me a friend?"

0000

The girls clung to every word and ushered her on. Hinata, however, was busy reminiscing. She thought back to when she left Naruto and her smile faded.

"It turned colder, that's where it ends…"

0000

"…So I told her… we'd still be friends."

"...Isn't that a girl's line?" Choji elbowed Kankuro roughly. The group (with the exception of Sasuke who was busy playing with ringtones) watched Naruto's expression sadden.

0000

Hinata's voice returned to just above a whisper. "Then we made, our true love vow…"

0000

"Wonder what, she's doing now…" He spoke distantly and looked over the field at the school.

0000

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams..."

"..._But?_" Moegi leaned closer waiting for Hinata to finish. She stared up at the autumn sky and spoke to herself softly, "Those summer..."

0000

"_Ni-ghts_…"

"Tell me more, tell me mo..!"

Konohamaru was dealt a swift punch before he could interrupt again. "Ow! Hey what's the big idea?!" He rubbed the top of his head where Kankuro's fist had landed.

"Done?" Sasuke took his finger off the keypad and glanced up at Naruto who remained quiet. The bell rang in the distance. "C'mon let's get to class before Kankuro has another run in with _Tsunade..._" Choji tossed the empty chip bag over the bleachers and stretched.

After the third and final ring Sasuke left the metal benches and continued texting all the way across the field football. Once or twice he was nearly slammed into by a football player, but he paid them no mind until they actually touched him.

Kankuro took advantage of a cheap shot, kicking a player running past him to the locker rooms in the back of the knee.

The going was slow but the four boys followed obediently, all of them figuring they'd be late to class anyway.

0000

"He sounds really nice Hinata."

"_True love_ and he didn't lay a hand on you? Sounds like a creep to me." Temari slung her purse over her shoulder and led the group out of the cafeteria.

She (again) turned red. "No...h-he was just a gentleman. That's all."

"Yeah Temari. You know there _are _such things!" Ino snickered. "Hmph. And you'd know _how?_" She retorted.

"Hey, what was his name anyway?" Sakura adjusted her short skirt that was riding upward, receiving many stares, behind the two bickering girls.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone stopped talking and exchanged wide-eyed expressions and giggles. Temari smacked Ino (who was making the most noise) with her notebook, "Well he sounds... too good to be true. Isn't that right girls?"

More muffled laughter.

"And maybe if you believe in _miracles _Prince Charming will show up again. Someday..."

Ino snorted with laughter. "Somewhere..." Her eyes started to water from her attempts to restrain herself.

"..._Unexpected_." Temari hissed at the blonde. "See you later. C'mon girls."

Moegi, Ino, and Temari brushed past the two on entering the building. "Do you think so, Sakura?" Hinata asked shyly.

"_Sure thing._" Sakura's eyes darted from one hall to the next and widened upon spotting what she was afraid of. Coming in through one of the emergency exits was Sasuke, no doubt followed by his group.

"Um Hinata," She pulled her up the stairs quickly, "Why don't we get to class?"

000000000000

_A/N: _Ugh! Alright, that whole "song and dance" number was a _pain _to put in! I didn't want it to seem too unrealistic (C'mon how many people actually break out into song... in a not insane way? I rather enjoy the random, insane songs...) but I felt _they _should at least be _saying _it. Please let me know how I'm doing! I 3 your guys' reviews, see I'm even going to answer them. Again!

**Dani Casster: **I like the movie too... which is why I seriously hope I don't kill it with this fanfiction! ; Thank you so much for reading!!

**loly101: **Yesh, we both know how annoying the internet can be XP... by the _way, _got any ideas for your work yet? Haha, I have the cyber cookies all set! J/k, take your time... the cookies can wait T.T... XD

**Hippocratic-Promises: **As for _you, _muahahaha. You spelled _grease _wrong! _Eerie silence. _O.o Haha, just being mean again don't mind me XP... but you _did _spell it worng you know. Thanx for the review!


	4. FireSide Introductions

_A/N: _I actually got another chapter out XDD YAY no more skool (dances)!! Well enough of that. Read on freshness lovers, read on (o.O?)…

00000000000

"Do a split, give a yell! Give a cheer for our Rydell!!" The peppy cheerleaders bounced back and forth in front of a large bonfire meant to kick off the start of another season of football.

"Way to go, way to fight! Go Rydell fight, fight, fight!!" The girls (and Sai) waved their pom-poms energetically; rousing the large crowd huddled around the fire.

Principal Tsunade appeared at the podium surrounded by the football team decked out in their red and white uniforms. You could tell by the look on her face that she was less than enthused.

"And now... Quiet, please. Quiet, everyone…" She signaled for Shizune who handed her a large megaphone with the words: **Shut Up and Listen** written in a large permanent marker on it.

"QUIET!" The screeching noise that followed was enough to make anyone's ears bleed. Tsunade looked upon the students with cruel satisfaction and continued, "And now, the man of the hour, the coach we are all depending on to pull Rydell out of a seven-season slump, our very own Coach Zabuza!"

Most of the people in the crowd clapped politely, others remained silent. Either way they weren't as excited as the jocks themselves, partly due to Zabuza's exceptionally harsh gym classes.

"_WHO'S THE BEST?_" He bellowed in a scary-deep tone.

"RYDELL!" The resounding cheer was heard on the grounds that surrounded the field where a certain gang had chosen to watch the festivities.

"Hey Naruto, check this out!" Kankuro jumped from the school's sign amidst expensive landscaping. Choji and Konohamaru moved to his left and right with broad smiles.

Kankuro nodded and they broke out in unison a mock cheer. "Do a split, give a yell! Shake your tit for old Rydell!" Then the three performed a very well rehearsed 'Three Stooges' skit before the blonde who laughed heartily.

"Watch it assholes." Sasuke pulled up in an old red convertible breaking up the three-man show.

0000

Back at the campfire the Pink Ladies were busy inspecting the players and pointing out the most attractive ones.

Hinata stood beside Sakura who gestured to one of the players closest. "He's _totally _looking at you, Hinata! Check it out!" The raven-haired girl blushed and slowly turned to see who her friend was talking about.

Her eyes met those of a tall, dark skinned boy with unruly hair. Two triangular marks beneath his eyes intrigued the young girl. In the dim firelight she couldn't tell if it was an extensive amount of eye black or some sort of tattoo. The jersey he wore was marked with the number 13 and the name "INUZUKA" in bold red lettering.

She was flashed a toothy grin revealing two unusually sharp canine teeth. "_Hey._" Seeing as neither one could hear anything but Zabuza's harsh voice, she read his lip movements.

"_Hi._" Hinata smiled back nervously.

"We're not just going out there to _win!_" The sound system began to fade in and out because of the deafening pep talk.

"_How are you?_"

"We're going out there for _GLORY!_"

"_Fine._"

"And, when we get out there, we're gonna yank 'em, and tear 'em, and rip 'em!" Tsunade chose to ignore the entire speech and instead talk loudly on her cell phone. Her assistant, on the other hand, held onto every high spirited word.

"All of this led by our new captain… Inuzuka KIBA!"

The silent conversation ended when Zabuza called him up. Number 13 stood and raised his helmet with a taped hand, receiving a good amount of cries and whistles from the crowd.

As he basked in the spotlight Hinata was whisked away suddenly by the other girls. "What's… going on Temari?" She tried to keep her balance as they dragged her along in the dark.

Moegi squealed playfully and interlocked arms with the thin girl. "It's a surprise!! Here, want some lipgloss? Sakura, you got a brush?"

"A surprise?" She allowed Moegi to run plastic through her long, loose hair.

"Mhm, c'mon." Temari said simply, her eyes searching the outer perimeter of the field.

"Why didn't _I _hear about this?" Sakura demanded.

"Shut up pinky." They stopped a ways from the stage. "Follow me Hinata!" Her fake display of kindness went unnoticed.

0000

"What a piece of junk." Naruto bluntly stated as he looked over the numerous dents and scratches.

Sasuke shrugged. "…Didn't ask for your opinion."

Choji climbed into the back seat and jumped on the upholstery. "Well… if you're looking for something to race at Thunder Road I hope you kept your sale slip!" He joked but was silenced by a cold glare from Sasuke.

"Wait. Were you _really _thinkin' of racing _this?_" Choji's shoved more food into his open mouth. "Hey, hey Kankuro! He's racing jalopy here at Thunder Road!"

Kankuro strolled over to the car followed by Konohamaru and ran his hand down the side. "Whoa Sasuke. I didn't think you hated us _that _much! Hahaha."

The young boy let out a tearful cry, "Waahhh! Sasuke's gonna _DIE!_" The sound of screeching tires against pavement interrupted the argument. All five of the boys turned to see what had caused the racket.

A black car with expensive black finished rims and a sleek wax job stalked the parking lot menacingly. A group of four or five boys glared dangerously at the T Birds.

"What are the Scorpions doin' here?" Konohamaru flipped them off tauntingly. "Don't they know this is our _turf?_"

Kankuro pulled a bright green squirt gun from his pocket. "Think they're lookin' for a fight?"

"If they are, we'll be ready for 'em! Right Sasuke?!"

"Sorry, I missed that." The leader was too busy staring down the red-haired driver. With one last sweep of the lot the car tore away, blowing flames out of two pipes welded to the back bumper.

"Nevermind." Naruto sighed and slouched back down. "Why does your little bro have such a grudge Kankuro?"

"Eh, dunno really." He stretched out on the seats of the car. "Prolli cause I'm so fuckin' sexy!" As usual Konohamaru was the only one to join in his laughter.

The Uchiha grabbed Kankuro's beanie and tossed it across the yard with ease. "Hey! What was that for?" He whined and sped off to retrieve his hat.

"Sasuke look. It's _Temari._" Choji pointed to the group coming closer. "Fun." The less than enthused boy brushed his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"Uzumaki! I've got something for ya." The speaker appeared in front of the boys wearing a thin grimace.

Kankuro (who had returned with his beanie back on his head) leaned heavily on Naruto. "Oh yeah?" The spiky blonde smiled at his friend.

Temari yanked Hinata forward, shoving her into Naruto with a smug expression. "Yea."

His blue eyes grew wide as something light fell into his chest. "Hinata?!"

"_Naruto!_" The Pink Ladies were surprised at her fairly loud reaction. _Where did _that _come from? _Sakura wondered if Hinata was really as shy as she seemed. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"There…there was a change of plans…" Neither one noticed the strange looks they were getting until Choji coughed.

"I can't…! …Oh that's cool baby." The boy's demeanor changed entirely and he returned completely to his insolent ways. "We should hang tonight, you know. Kankuro's parents are out of town. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Kankuro smirked mischievously and readjusted his hat, "Fine by me."

"Um… I… I don't know." She was once again the shy girl everyone was accustomed to.

"_C'mon._" Naruto latched onto her waist and pulled her close trying to steal a kiss.

"_N-Naruto!_" Hinata wriggled from his grasp and gave him a quizzical look. "W-Why are you acting so…so _strange_? What… what happened to the Naruto I met at the beach?" Her voice was barely heard.

He shrugged, "I do not know. I mean, maybe there's two of us. Why don't you put out a missing-persons ad?"

"Yeah! Like the ones on the milk cartons." Choji called out.

Snickering from the group of guys and whispering from the girls only broadened Naruto's grin. With an embarrassed blush Hinata slipped back into the shadows away from the other teenagers.

"Hinata! Hey, wait up!" Sakura ran in the direction the new girl had gone.

"SHUT _Doooowwwnnnn!_" Konohamaru launched himself from the back of Sasuke's car, making the sound of an exploding rocket as he hit the ground.

"Nice man." Kankuro punched the blonde's arm and leapt back into Sasuke's convertible. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Hehe so _she _was the girl that laid eyes on you, hey Naruto?"

"I bet that's all she's laid on him." Kankuro threw himself over the car door into the front seat beside Sasuke only to be shoved to the back by the disgruntled driver. "Let's _go _Uzumaki."

Naruto stood where Hinata had left him. His vibrant blue eyes were obviously troubled but no one said anything as he too got into the convertible.

"Pay up." Sasuke held out his hand to the passengers.

"Aww c'mon Sasuke! Can't you ever _treat us _to drinks?" Choji muttered as he tossed money into the open hand.

"I got 250."

"You got your brother's I.D. again?" Konohamaru looked at him with admiration. The plastic card flashed in front of them and was pocketed the next moment. With a turn of a key the distant sounds of the bonfire were muffled by the sputter of an engine.

000000000

_A/N: _To be honest, looking at the script... I think this is going to end up being a pretty long story. I hope you're all liking these chapters! It's tough to compete with the movie and play, etc etc XP


End file.
